Fighting for you
by Tonight We Rise Skillet
Summary: There is a problem with princess Aurora, heartless are everywhere, she is the only princess that is left out of the 7. Will Roxas save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was a afternoon at the Castle that Never was. All the members are having a meeting, in the Round Room.

"There is a problem with the princesses, but there is one left," said Xemnas.

"What's going on?" Asked Axel.

I hope it's not Aurora, thought Roxas to himself.

Him, and Aurora were really good friends, they knew each other since they were five, and when they were in high school, they started to date.

When Roxas was called to go in the darkness, she was sad, and she had trouble remembering him, Namine helped her out, and now she remembers him.

But it's her turn to get attacked, she's the only one? That is just sad. Roxas needs to save his princess. Will Xemnas let him go by himself?

"What are we going to do?" Asked Roxas worried.

"Go to the Castle and fight off heartless, " answered Xemnas.

"The only one nobody that can collect hearts, is Roxas," said Axel.

"I know, I don't think he can go by himself, " said Xemnas.

"But he's got the game," said Luxord.

"He can handle the work," said Axel.

"Please Superior, " said Roxas.

"Ok, go, now," said Xemnas.

Roxas went in a portal of darkness, and he went to Aurora's Castle.


	2. Saving Aurora

Roxas made it to Aurora's castle, he walked out of the portal of darkness. He looked at her castle, there were heartless everywhere. He couldn't make his way to the castle, heartless was in his way. He summoned his Oath Keeper, and fought off the heartless using magic.

A evil looking woman came to him, she had a long black dress, and she had horns on her head. "Maleficent."

"Are you here to save your precious Rose?" Asked Maleficent.

"Don't you hurt her!" Yelled Roxas.

She laughed. "Don't worry, only heartless are here, she's fine."

"Get out of my way," said Roxas.

"Never," she replied. She transformed into a black dragon. "Fight me."

Roxas used all his magic on her, she seemed to get weaker. She hit Roxas hard in his chest, he set flying in the air, and he fell on his back.

"Looks like I win," said Maleficent. She turned back into human. She put her staff on his chest. "Your dead."

"Maleficent, no!" Cried Aurora, coming down the stairs.

"Shut it," she replied.

Aurora walked over to Roxas. "Roxas it will be ok."

"Nope, he's going to be dead," Maleficent said.

"Oh no he's not," said Aurora. She summoned a keyblade, it's called Dead Roses. It was black, and it had a dark purple flower at the top.

"You can use a keyblade? " Roxas was in shock.

"Yup," she replied attacking Maleficent, her keyblade was very powerful.

Maleficent was gone in seconds. The princess put away her keyblade, she walked over to Roxas, she kneeled on the ground beside him. "Roxas."

"Don't worry about me," he replied.

"I took care of the heartless inside the castle, but they keep-"

Somone in a black cloak grabbed Aurora. "Roxas help."

Roxas stood up from the ground. "Their wearing our cloak, their one of us."

"Roxas, what are you taking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, tell you go," said Roxas.

"And why would I do that?" Asked the Unknown.

"I'm here to save her, remove your hood," demanded Roxas.

."No," replied the Unknown.

"Then let Aurora go," groaned Roxas.

"I can't do both," the Unknown replied.

Roxas summoned his Oath Keeper. "Then, I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't do that, I'm a part of him," said the Unknown.

"Him?" Said Roxas.

"Put me down," cried Aurora.

"I'm the one who did this, I work with Maleficent, and you killed her," said the Unknown.

"Well, your going to get killed next," said Roxas.

"You won't," the Unknown took of it's hood.

Roxas gasped. "Sora?"

"I'm Xion, look what happened to me, and it's all your fault," said Xion.

"No, you have to go down, how dare you turn your back on the Organization, " said Roxas.

"They say I'm useless, so I'm destroying the Organization, and your the first one," said Xion, as she let go of Aurora.

"I'm not going to fight you," said Roxas.

Aurora summoned her Dead Roses, and she stabbed her in the back.

Xion fell on her knees, and she faded away.

"You saved me life, and now I saved yours," said Aurora.

"Now heartless won't come back, it's to bad your the only princess left," said Roxas walking over to her.

"Yeah, my kingdom is saved thanks to you," she replied.

Roxas wrapped his amrs around her waist, and he kissed her.

She smiled, and kissed him back.

"Come with me," said Roxas.

A girl with black hair watched them. "I look like that? Who would make a copy of me?"

"I can't," said Aurora.

"You will be safe, I need to protect you. What if it happens again, and you go away," said Roxas.

"Fine, I'll go with you," she said.

The black haired girl teleported.

"Cool," said Roxas forming a portal, to go back to the World that Never Was.


	3. The Round Room

Roxas, and Aurora entered the Grey Area, Saix saw them, he walked over to them. "I'm very pleased what you did, the Superior must know."

Saix teleported away. The princess looked at Roxas. "Nobody here seems to care, that you saved me, look at them, they are sitting on the couches doing nothing."

"Once, I tell them about, what I did, they will care," replied Roxas.

Saix teleported back in the Grey Area. "Members, lord Xemnas has summoned us."

Everyone teleported to the Round Room. Aurora, Roxas, and Saix was below the high chairs.

"Let us welcome the Keyblade's chosen one, he has saved the only princess left, and she is safe, and sound, let us welcome princess Aurora, " said Saix.

Saix, Roxas, and Aurora teleported in their chairs, but Aurora doesn't have a chair, so she sat in Roxas' lap.

"So tell us Keyblade's chosen one, how did you save her?" Xemnas asked.

"I fought the heartless, and Maleficent, you wouldn't believe who was there, it was Xion, it really wasn't her, and Aurora she can use the Keyblade, " replied Roxas.

The members of the Organization were shocked, and they were glad that Roxas saved her life.

"Now, she will have to stay here with us, Xion is still missing, Roxas, you and Aurora are going to find Xion tomorrow," said Xemnas.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Aurora asked.

"You can share a room with Xion," answered Xemnas.

"We will start the mission tomorrow morning, " said Roxas.

"Meeting dismissed, it's time for all of you to head for bed," said Xemnas.

Everyone teleported to the Grey Area. They were walking down the hallway.

Aurora was standing in the Grey Area. "Roxas."

"Hmm?" Roxas stopped walking, and headed to the Grey Area. "What is it?"

"I don't think I can do a mission, I mean they will see that I'm a princess, it would help if I wasn't wearing a dress," said Aurora.

"Saix will get you a cloak tomorrow, " replied Roxas.

"Alright thanks, good night," said Aurora walking in the hallway.

"Night, " replied Roxas walking in the hallway.

"Where's Xion's room?" Asked Aurora.

"Right across from mine," answered Roxas.

They made it to the end of the hallway. Roxas kissed her cheek, then he entered his bedroom.

Aurora smiled, and entered Xion's room.


	4. Xion was found

It was in the morning, Roxas, and Aurora, walked over to Saix.

"We are ready for today's mission, " said Roxas.

"Very well, oh put this on Aurora, " replied Saix as he handed a black Organization cloak.

Aurora took the cloak, she put it on. "Let's go."

Roxas formed a black portal, they both walked in it, and the portal disappeared.

A minute later, the portal appeared in Twilight Town, they both walked out of the portal.

"We have to look for Xion, remember? " Roxas said.

"Yes, I remember, " replied Aurora.

They walked through the town, they didn't see or find Xion.

"Do you see her?" Roxas asked.

"No, I don't, let's go somewhere else, " suggested Aurora.

"The Sandlot," said Roxas.

They walked down the town, and up a brick path, they took a left, and they entered the Sandlot, right there in the distance was a black figure.

"That might be her," said Roxas.

"Let's go see," said Aurora.

They walked over to the black figure.

"Xion, is that you?" Roxas asked.

They removed their hood. "Yes it's me."

"So, your Xion? I'm Aurora. "

"Princess Aurora? " Xion asked.

"Yes, I'm the new member, but I still have my heat," replied Aurora.

"Xion, why did you run off?" Asked the Key of Destiny.

"I saw you save the princess, and I saw someone who had a copy of ,me, and I found out who made a copy of me," said Xion.

"Who made a copy of you?" The princess asked.

"Diz, he made a computer one of me, I don't know why," said Xion.

"That's why you ran off?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," replied Xion.

"You could of gotta killed if Maleficent saw you," said Aurora.

"She isn't dead, she wants your heart," said Xion.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Diz told me, she doesn't want any of the princesses alive, that's why some of them are dead," answered Xion.

"Makes since, so how is she still alive?" The princess asked.

"She made copies of herself, " said The key of Darkness.

"Guys, we should head back, Xion you should share this to the Organization, " said The key of Destiny.

The key of Darkness formed a portal, the princess, and The key of Destiny walked in the portal, they headed back to the World that Never Was.


End file.
